


Desastre

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Songfic, Summer Vacation, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: Harry se había ido, y su vida se había convertido en un completo desastre.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 13





	Desastre

Odiaba esos días, todo era aburrido y triste, aunque sólo sean cinco días. No lo soportaba.

Bufó cuando escuchó caer la torre de platos que tenía en la cocina, no se sorprendería que algunas tazas hayan tenido la misma suerte. Miró a su alrededor y pateó una lata de comida abriéndose paso a la pequeña sala del lugar. Le extrañaba tanto.

— _Tooooooom_ —siseó Nagini arrastrándose por su pierna hasta llegar al sillón—, _ve por él_ —ordenó. El nombrado sólo negó con la cabeza y agarró el primer libro que encontró en la mesita de su lado. Había leído tanto para no darse cuenta de la falta que hacía su pequeña esmeralda que ya sólo le faltaban dos libros para terminar todos los que había comprado antes de que el heredero Potter hubiera salido de casa—. _Debes ir por él, lo necesitamos._

Tom volvió a negar y se removió para meterse al mundo de la lectura, pero ya no podía, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin su pequeño y sentía que el alma se le iba con cada segundo que pasaba.

— _Tom, mínimo sal a tomar aire_ —volvió a sisear el reptil mirando al hombre con preocupación—, _no has salido desde el día que se fue._

 _—De nada me sirve salir si no está él agarrando mi mano_.

Nagini siseó molesta, mostrando sus dientes en amenaza.

— _Bien, bien_ —murmuró el pelinegro parándose con desánimo—... _De todas maneras tenía que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar más libros._

Se encaminó a su habitación y se dirigió a su armario directamente. No servía de nada ver su gran cama si no estaba él para poder acurrucarse en su cuello o abrazarlo por la espalda.

Agarró el primer pantalón que encontró y una camisa blanca que se encontraba en el piso junto con las otras camisas que había arrojado la noche anterior. Joder, sí que se sentía mal. Miró a su alrededor con atención y buscó debajo de la cama cuando no encontró lo buscado.

_—¡Nagini! ¿No has visto mis zapatos?_

La nombrada apareció con un zapato en su cabeza y otro arrastrándolo con su cola. Tom Riddle sonrió al ver a su amiga así, pero la sonrisa se borró cuando recordó que no había nadie con quién compartirla.

— _Gracias..._

_—¡Tom! ¡O sonríes o te muerdo!_

_—La mordida no suena nada mal_ —murmuró estirando su brazo—. _Sólo dile a Harry que lo amo._

 _—¡No seas payaso!_ —chilló dándose una vuelta y saliendo de la habitación furiosa.

Tom volvió a bufar por décima vez en el día y salió de la habitación momentos después de acomodarse los zapatos. Agarró una túnica del perchero y se dirigió a su chimenea sin dar un vistazo a su pequeño departamento. No quería verlo si él no estaba ahí.

Fue directo al Caldero Chorreante y saludó a Tom, quien hizo una estúpida broma para quitarle el humor de ogros que se cargaba. Poco le importó.

Caminó con tranquilidad por el callejón, ignorando a cualquier persona que quería saludarle, hasta tuvo que ahuyentar a algunas brujas que se le acercaban con intenciones para nada amistosas. Odiaba a la gente. Harry era la única razón por la cual no mataba a todos los muggles y a la mitad del mundo mágico.

—Señor Riddle —le saludó Lucius Malfoy cuando entró a la librería del lugar—, hace mucho que no le veo.

Tom fingió sonreír.

—He estado ocupado en algunos asuntos —dijo, y claro que no era mentira, estuvo muy ocupado lamentándose la ida del ojiverde y deseando correr detrás de él para que volviera a casa.

—Me lo imagino —comentó el rubio sonriendo—... ¿Y Harry? Es raro no verlos juntos...

De un momento a otro el ambiente cambió radicalmente. Todos sabían lo que había pasado, ¿era tipo de broma? Tal vez algún tipo de burla pesada. Lo que sea, no le gustaba.

—Lo-Lo siento, mi Lord —balbuceó el rubio—, no quería...

—Lucius, querido, no te metas donde no te llaman —siseó mirando al Malfoy sin alguna expresión en particular.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrar su sección favorita, las artes oscuras siempre habían sido su fuerte, aunque en las otras materias era más que un experto, las artes oscuras y él habían sido amigos desde la primera vez que supo de su existencia.

Agarró varios ejemplares que le hacía falta en su vasta colección y se dirigió hasta la caja cargando los libros con ayuda de su magia.

—Oh, señor Riddle —saludó el encargado. El ojicafé asintió en respuesta—. Ha llegado un tomo de los nuevos doce libros de Adam Willhood, recordé que al joven Potter le gusta mucho este autor, así que guardé uno —comentó el señor buscando algo bajó el mostrador, sin prestar atención de la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el joven—. Sólo se hicieron veinte tomos, así que supuse que le gustaría mucho a Harry.

Tom miró el tomo de libros con odio y luego al vendedor, quien frunció el ceño ante la reacción de su mejor cliente.

—¿Está todo bien, señor Riddle?

El nombrado simplemente dejó caer los libros que tenía cargando al lado del tomo y se recargó en el mostrador con cansancio.

—Me los llevo, ¿cuánto será por todo? —preguntó derrotado. De algo le iba a servir el tomo.

El vendedor sonrió y asintió empezando a empacar todo con alegría.

Cuando llegó a casa, Tom guardó bien el tomo de libros para no poder verlo y así no recordar a su amado.

* * *

—Tom, querido —llamó Harry saltando a su cuello con alegría—, ¿podremos ir a Flourish y Blotts?

—Pero fuimos ayer...

—Sí, pero acaba de salir el nuevo libro de Adam Willhood —argumentó mirando a su novio.

—¿Y quién es ése? —preguntó Tom frunciendo el ceño antes de hacer una mueca— Oh, no. No hagas esa cara.

—Por favor...

—Harry...

—Anda, Tommy —susurró empezando a pasar sus dedos por su cabello de manera juguetona—... Después podríamos encerrarnos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro...

Harry se empezó a acercar más a Tom, rozando cierta partes que dejaban al pelinegro nadando por las nubes.

—Bien, pero nos encerraremos a hacer lo que yo quiera —demandó el mayor abrazando la cintura de su chico.

Harry jadeó disgustado.

—¿Y cuándo leeré mi libro?

—Cuando yo haya terminado contigo.

—Tooooom...

—Nada. Ahora, cuéntame quién es ese tal Adam Willhood.

La mirada ojiverde se iluminó y besó rápidamente los labios del mayor para ponerse a hablar con entusiasmo mientras lo jalaba hacia la chimenea.

—Es un mago que se encarga de investigar a fondo la magia y sus ramas, lo estudia al estilo muggle para que tengan más sentido. Es un sangre pura que fue dejado a una familia muggle, así que cuando entró al mundo mágico no entendía nada —explicó mientras desaparecía entre el fuego verde.

Tom rió ante la motivación que demostraba su pequeña esmeralda, no sabía si ponerse celoso por lo fascinado que se encontraba su chico o ponerse feliz por la gran noche que habría por delante.

—Sus temas favoritos son pociones, artes astrales, magia curativas, transformaciones, criaturas mágicas y encantamientos. Deberías leer alguno de sus libros, juro que te encantarán.

—¿Me encantarán más que el brillo de tus ojos?

—Si el brillo de mis ojos te encantan tanto como tu sonrisa me encanta a mí, lo dudo mucho —susurró dando media vuelta y agarrando su mano con cariño.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, pequeño? —preguntó el mayor pasando su brazo por los hombros del azabache sin soltar su mano.

—Seguramente estarías totalmente deprimido en casa, con Nagini obligándote a salir —contestó con burla—: sin mencionar los platos sucios en la cocina y la constante comida enlatada que tanto comes por falta de tiempo.

—Mi vida sería una tragedia digna de Sófocles.

Harry rió ante la comparación, Tom solía ser graciosamente inteligente algunas veces, una de las cosas que más amaba de él.

* * *

El ojicafé se despertó de un sobresalto. Amaba tanto a su chico que ya hasta soñaba con él, lástima que no estaba a su lado para decírselo con libertad.

 _—¿Un mal sueño, Tom?_ —preguntó Nagini.

El nombrado se levantó del sofá y miró a su alrededor soltando un suspiro.

— _Fue un hermoso sueño_ —contestó—, _tan hermoso que duele._

_—¿Harry?_

_—Mi hermosa esmeralda..._

_—Volverá —_ aseguró el reptil.

— _Que sea pronto..._ —murmuró volviendo a acostarse.

Nagini siseó antes de subir al sillón y acostarse en el pecho del mayor, tratando de transmitir la compañía que le hacía falta.

* * *

Había despertado abrazando el delicado cuerpo de su, ahora, prometido. Era una de las más hermosas sensaciones que había sentido en todos sus año de vida.

Miró con anhelo a su hermosa joya. Nunca se cansaría de ver el rostro de su amado, ya llevaban más de seis años así y dudaba que algo cambiara, ni aquellas largas pestañas, ni la pequeña nariz, o siquiera esos rosados labios que en ese momento se estaban curvando en una divina sonrisa.

—Buenos días, esmeralda —susurró besando la hermosa nariz de su amante.

—Buenos días, cariño.

Harry abrió los ojos viendo a su prometido con el amor, un amor tan grande que podía alimentar a toda las galaxias juntas, un amor tan puro que no era de ese planeta.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Tom quitando un rebelde mechón de cabello de su frente.

—Amanecí al lado de la persona que más amo, la razón de mi vivir —comentó sonriendo—, ¿tú qué crees?

Tom sonrió y acercó a su futuro esposo a su cuerpo con seducción.

—No sé, dímelo tú.

—Amanecí mejor que nunca, como todos los días a tu lado —Harry sonrió y besó los labios de su acompañante—. Dejaría todo el tiempo de mi vida en tus manos, hasta mi alma.

Tom sonrió y volvió a juntar los labios de su amado y, bueno, no es necesario describir lo que pasó después.

* * *

— _Tom..._

 _—¿Qué pasó, Nagini?_ —preguntó Tom tapándose con la ligera cobija que agarró de su habitación.

— _Hoy es once de Agosto._

Tom aventó la cobija y se paró con rapidez, dirigiéndose a su habitación para agarrar sus mejores ropas del armario.

_—¿Qué hora es?_

_—Palito, palito, puntos, círculo, palito._

_—¡¿Las once una?!_ —gritó saliendo de la habitación para ir corriendo hacia el pequeño tendedero que tenían y agarrar de ahí su toalla.

— _No sé, todavía no leo humanoide, ya deberías saberlo_ —reprochó Nagini.

— _Llevas más de once años viviendo conmigo... ¿no puedes aprenderte mínimo los números?_

 _—¡Pides mucho! ¡Sí! ¡Son las once una!_ —chilló indignada.

Tom se metió corriendo al baño y salió a los cinco minutos totalmente presentable y limpio. Caminó con rapidez hacia la cocina y miró el reloj, sonriendo con satisfacción. Volvió a correr por el departamento hasta llegar al perchero y agarrar su amado suéter, aquel suéter que su esmeralda le había regalado.

 _—¡Demonio! ¡No me vayas a olvidar!_ —siseó Nagini con enojo.

El ojicafé puso los ojos en blanco y recorrió nuevamente la habitación, pero, antes de poder llegar a su amiga, se cayó por la cobija que había tirado minutos atrás.

 _—¡_ _Já_ _! —_ se rió el animal.

 _—¡Púdrete! —_ gruñó parándose y yendo a la puerta.

_—¡No! ¡Espera!_

_"Demasiado tarde",_ pensó Tom cerrando la puerta y dejando de existir dentro de esa habitación en cuestión de segundos.

Desapareció después de aquel fuerte ruido, lo positivo era que en aquel edificio vivían mago que les gustaba algunas modalidades muggles, como a su querido Harry.

Apareció en un pequeño callejón y corrió fuera de éste hasta llegar a la central muggle. El tren llegaba a las once diez y, en ese momento, eran las once ocho. Buscó el andén que indicaba la enorme pantalla y no lo encontró hasta después de dos minutos. El tren se estaba deteniendo frente a él.

Sólo por eso no mataba a los muggles, algunos de ellos eran muy puntuales.

Miró a las personas salir con cuidado, casi como si quisieran atrasar el encuentro, claro, eso fue hasta que un azabache empujó a más de siete personas para que se apuraran.

—¡Muévete! —gruñó el menor empujando a una mujer que se había parado para ver a su alrededor.

Tom sonrió ante ese hecho.

—¡Tom! —gritó el chico aventando su cuerpo hacia el nombrado.

El pelinegro agarró a su prometido en el aire, pero eso no detuvo la caída que los dos sufrieron. Aunque poco les importaba.

—¡Cariño! —chilló el menor agarrándose a la camisa del ojicafé— Te extrañé.

—Yo también —contestó el otro acariciando la cabeza del azabache—, no sabes cuánto.

Los ojos esmeraldas se levantaron y miraron con adoración a los, ahora, ojos rojos.

—Tom...

—Prohibido irse nuevamente de vacaciones —sentenció el mayor.

—Concuerdo —susurró acercándose sin cuidado alguno a su prometido y juntando con brusquedad sus labios, saboreando el anhelado sabor del contrario.

—Te tengo un regalo llegando a casa...

—¿Sexo, amor y mucha pasión?

—Yo iba a decir sobre el nuevo tomo de doce libros de Adam Willhood, pero eso también...

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó emocionado— ¿Por qué carajos no me he casado contigo?

—Porque el niño quería irse a Grecia por seis días sin su amado prometido...

—¡Tú no quisiste ir conmigo! —chilló el menor cruzándose de brazos— " _Lo siento, necesito hacer algo en el ministerio_ " —dijo Harry imitando la voz del mayor con un toque de burla—... ¡El culpable fuiste tú!

—Bien —siseó Tom besando a su chico—, entonces será mañana.

—¿Mañana...?

—Nuestra boda. Mañana. Sin nadie que nos moleste.

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron entusiasmados.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? No tenemos cita ni nada por el estilo...

—Cariño, estás hablando con el ministro —susurró el pelinegro con arrogancia, para después llevarse a su chico a casa y tener 'sexo, amor y pasión', más una docena de libros.

Tom no podría encontrar más perfección que eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en "Desastre" de Timbiriche.  
> Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
